The Substitution of Hinata Hyūga
by mutedowl
Summary: Mischievous Ino decides to use her Mind Body Switch Technique on Hinata, but she didn't know it would have grave consequences.


Ino sat at the counter of her flower shop, arranging roses in a delicate manner in a clean vase. She hummed as she trailed a bow along the rim of the vase, making sure for it to convey a divine and elegant look. The bow was white but had a light tint of lavender to it - it vaguely reminded her of a close friend of her's, Hinata.

She heard a slight squeak as the flower shop door opened and she was a little scared when the heiress came in. She blinked multiple times, creeped out by her own intuition. Disregarding it, she smiled cheerfully at her, "Hinata!" She waved, only to be recieved with a placid smile and brief wave.

Ino studied Hinata with a frown, the Hyuuga sat at the other side of the counter with distracted eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ino finished the flower decorating. The blonde set it aside, narrowing her eyes with bemusement.

"What is it?" She asked, anticipating a rather grave cause for Hinata's unhappy state. Nothing seemed to faze Hinata's smile away; even in the most frustrating situations she was able to keep a calm face.

"N-Naruto-kun." She simply stated, resting her head ontop of her arms that lay on the counter. Most of the time Ino had to fight her to finally know what was wrong with her but today was different. No fibbing, no beating around the bush just...'Naruto-kun'.

Ino sighed a concerned sigh, her face softening at Hinata's distressed expression. She took the vase full of fresh flowers and set it near the window where it would swim in sunshine - something Konoha had plenty of. "Naruto-kun." Ino repeated, playfully mocking Hinata's child-like voice.

"And what of him?" She said, walking towards her again to rub her shoulder.

"I love him b-but...he's so..." She hesitated. Hinata's pearly eyes found their way through her bangs to look at Ino. The blonde only raised an eyebrow, "Stupid?"

"Eh-" Hinata interrupted.

"Obnoxious, loud, impulsive?" Ino suggested.

Hinata laughed nervously, "Oblivious." She corrected her with a gentle tone.

Ino had never been in agreement with Hinata's love for Naruto. It wasn't so much Naruto, it was just the fact that he was so naive towards Hinata's obvious feelings. She liked him a lot, Ino would know.

The Hyuuga gushed about him so often and for so _long_. But the only girl Naruto had eyes for was, well, Sakura. He saw every other girl as a teammate - nothing more.

It hurt Ino to see Hinata watch someone she loves, love someone else.

As Hinata's closest girlfriend, all Ino wanted was for her to be with him. No matter how much Naruto bugged her sometimes. "Hmm, oblivious, eh?"

She restated, swiftly picking other flowers for the next vase. Hinata's hair shook as she nodded her head, she huffed, blowing her bangs out of sync.

"I-I want to confess but..." She breathed, "Sakura."

There was vicious love triangle in Team 7 that everybody in Konoha knew about. None of the other rookie teams said anything about it but it was like a huge pink elephant in town. Naruto liked Sakura, Sakura liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked...well, _himself_, it seemed.

No matter how much Ino wanted to say that Sasuke liked her, he didn't. She loved him ever since she was a child but Ino never got a chance to confess. She was in Hinata's situation as well.

"Don't even worry about it, Hinata. She's too busy googling over Sasuke." She reassured Hinata, flashing her a warm smile. "Anyway, lets get our mind off things. I say we go train! How about it?" She exclaimed. Hinata returned the smile and nodded.

* * *

The training area was empty when Ino and Hinata arrived. Only a couple tree's as their audience, the training grounds was a place Ino and Hinata had often visited when they needed to clear their minds. The air was cleaner and it wasn't so crowded like it was in Konoha.

Ino twirled around playfully, appreciating the open space. Hinata only watched timidly and giggled, finding it safe to do the same. "Alright, Hinata! I want you to help me train with dodging." Ino requested, "O-Okay, no problem!" Hinata nodded, dropped some kunais and met Ino in the middle of the training area. They shared menacing smiles and bowed in unison.

A hasty breath was shared before The Hyuuga heiress threw the first blow.

Hinata had the Byaakugan, which obviously gave her the advantage to hit in critical spots in a short amount of time. But she'd often addressed it wasn't fair to Ino so she refrained from training with it a long time ago. Ino thought it was rather unnecessary, she was a big girl now; She wanted to be tested harshly.

Dark lavendar and blonde hair danced amongst each other as each kunoichi gracefully sparred with one another. No talking, only occasional grunts and coughs as their struggled to keep up with each other.

"You've improved, Ino-chan." Hinata breathed with a proud gleam in her eye.

"Why, thanks! I try." Ino winked, quickly throwing up a 'times-up' sign. She waved her hand furiously near her face to catch some cool air.

Hinata didn't seem to be fazed much, she was used too close combat. Only a couple beads of sweat crawled onto her porcelain skin. But Ino preferred hitting from a farther range, but that's not what she was focusing on.

She focused on evading the sharp thrusts of Hinata's palms. They came like rain, persistent and without pause.

"Y'know..." Hinata breathed, "I haven't s-seen you use that technique of your's..." She ran a hand through her silky hair. "I seemed to have forgotten it's n-name..." She noted, peering up at Ino. Ino furrowed her brows, shuffling through her mind to remember. "You used your mind to take control over another's body." Hinata added.

"Oh!" Ino said, a smile forming across her lips. The last time she'd used the Mind Body Switch Technique was completely out of spite, she had gotten in a fight with a relative of her's and used it to switch into her body and made her act up, throwing hissy fits and punching holes in the walls.

Her father had forbidden her to ever use in such a way again, but Ino had forgotten entirely about it up until now.

"I've forgotten how exactly to use it..." Ino confessed, pursing her lips. "But I suppose I could try." She smiled, "Do you mind?" She looked at Hinata, who merely gave a brief nod.

The blonde took a deep breath, steadied her heartbeat and closed her eyes. She made sure to steady herself right in front of Hinata, focusing only on her mind.

Ino felt herself get dramatically lighter, her vision became blurry. Like a ghost, she felt herself float towards Hinata, slow at first but quickly feeling the pace get quicker until she came to a dizzying stop.

She opened her eyes to see her body laying calmly on the ground. "Jeez, that skirt makes my butt look big." She thought aloud, surprised to hear Hinata's voice say something so shallow. She looked at her hands, they were _Hinata's _hands. It worked!

"Hinata! Oh, wait-" Hinata was inside her mind, right along with her.

_**You did it, Ino-chan**__! _

She heard Hinata say proudly. Even though Ino couldn't see her, she could practically see her big blank eyes closing as she smiled. "I know, I know...now, to get back in my body..."

_"__**Please tell me you know how to get back inside your own body**__."_ Hinata's voice became concerned.

"I do...I just need to remember..." Ino laughed nervously.

"Oi, dobe," A familiar voice said from afar. "Hurry up, idiot. I want to train some before tomorrow's mission."

Ino's eyes widened, her heart starting to pound quicker and harder. It was Sasuke.

"Would you shut up? I'm coming." Suddenly Hinata's heart started pounding enough for both of them. That was the blonde dweeb.

"_**Ino**_..." Hinata's voiced pleaded softly. "Hinata please be quiet I'm trying to concentrate." Ino whispered in a panic.

"_**Well, they're coming. I hear them**_."

Ino kept her eyes closed and took a deep breath, but before she could even join her hands to perform the jutsu, Naruto interrupted.

"Oi! Hinata, is that you?"

* * *

Ino stood there placidly for few seconds until the reality of the situation finally sunk in. She didn't want Sasuke to see her, she was a mess! And she didn't want Naruto to see her either, because he was gonna think Ino was Hinata and that is the last thing Hinata wanted. She had three choices:

A.) Admit she was Ino inside Hinata's body  
B.) Use this new found power to seduce Naruto.  
C.) Run and abandon her body

Of course, the second choice was much more appealing to Ino. But she wasn't going to give up so easily, she has to get back inside of her own body.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She quickly ran over to her body, grabbing her own legs and dragging her defenseless body quickly to a safe spot. She groaned, "I need to do some cardio..." She pursed her lips, finding a shady spot behind some shrubs and boulders. She let her body lay limp on the ground.

"I have to be quick, they're coming." She muttered, biting her lip.

"_**Obviously**_..." Hinata sassed.

Ino stood before her own body behind of the large boulder, steadying her breaths.

She clasped her hands together, but before she could begin her jutsu, Naruto started jogging towards her and he was starting to get too close for comfort. Instead, she quickly grabbed some leaves and hid her clammy body as best she could.

"Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?" The blonde exclaimed with a grin. "U-Um..." Ino started, but was distracted when she saw Sasuke walking behind the blonde dweeb.

Both Ino and Hinata started to panic inside the same mind.

* * *

Authors Note: **HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! **

**Hope you all are doing well! **

**I've had this story for months now but I've been kind of stumped on how to continue it so I've decided to just ask you guys what you'd like to see happen in the story because I need help (lol :/) So feel free to leave me some ideas or suggestions on what should happen next! Should Ino help Hinata get Naruto using this method...should she somehow get stuck inside Hinata's body and seek help from a comrade? Who knows! Tell me your ideas and I'll do my best to write them and include them in the story! :) Stay cool everyone! 3**


End file.
